Halloween Ghost of Love
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: This is the sequal of New Boy Love. As Halloween comes Takuya can't feel as if he is being watched. Takumi all the way XD


Well this is my 2nd story and its coming pretty good...I think? Well Happy Halloween everyone!

**Disclamer:I dnt own Digimon nor Pokemon~**

* * *

><p>3 days before the big Halloween party at Brendan's house. Our heroic guy Takuya was getting a strange feeling that he was being watch,but by who? It couldn't be his fangirls right? As he says just to relax his nerves. As he gets up from his bed and looks for his red cellphone and dials his best friends phone number. As he waits for Branden to pick up he looks outside his window and sees a girl standing underneath a tree smiling gently at nothing particular. He scratches his head confused and thats when Branden picks up<p>

Branden says"Whats up Taky waky!"As he says this to cheerful for Takuyas liking and rolls his eyes at his stupid nickname as he was about to respond he takes a look outside,but its quite shock not to see the girl and he starts thinking did she went to hang out with her friends?Takuya says"Wait let me see"As he looks outside his window answers Branden"Well theres birdies! And and clouds and I dnt know the SUN! Brad-Nerd~"Takuya chuckles when he hear Branden muttered a few cursed words and plans to make him suffer on his date with Zoe.

Branden says"Really fun Taky Waky,but anyway why did you called me I was trying to find some perfect places for us to buy tuxes"Takuya rolls his eyes at Branden alway wanted to look good on his dates with May while dragging him and Zoe

to some fancy places.

Takuya says"Well I'm having these feeling that I being watch,but not Brad-Nerd is not the fangirls is something else...That I can't put my finger on it'As he says this he notices that his voice was shaking.

Branden hears his voice and sighs sometimes it felt like talking to a 5 year old little kid he never knew why Zoe pick him as he speaks"Takuya Kanbara! Don't tell me your scared cuz I knew you ever since Middle school and know were in High school so you better now that I always have you back is something bothering you I'll kick there ass!"Takuya chuckles hearing his Best friend talk heroic and he knows that he doing is heroic pose on his house.

Takuya laughs happily"Yes sir! Well I got to go I have to talk to Shinya so I could make an agrrement with so He could stay in Tommys house that day"Takuya smiles remembering that Tommy was a really close friend of his little brother.

Branden chuckles"Of course dude peace out!"As Takuya hangs up and stands up feeling more positive than ever. But he doesnt that the girl that was underneath the tree was still there watching him with eyes full of love and a smirk on her face.

*End of Takys POV*

*Zoe's POV"

As Zoe brushes her hair boredly and looking at her reflection she sighs outloud and her best friend May looks at her with a face full of concerned.

May ask"Izumi-chan are you okay?"Zoe turns and looks at May who was laying on her bed with a magazine open that had a lot of pictures of food. Zoe can say she is lucky she has an awesome best friend and boyfriend.

Zoe sighs again and says"Im fine just worried that Taky would stop loving me"As she says this she looks at her hands avoiding Mays gaze at her. May gets up from her bed and hugs her tightly.

May says in a motherly tone"Don't say that he loves you with all his heart I promise that"When Zoe hears this she hugs May back and giggles saying she is always has the right words and May crosses her arms and sticks her tounge at her playful. Thats how those 2 work. But unknown to them someone was watching them specially Zoe it looks like it found its target for the up coming Halloween night.

*End of Zoe's POV*

*Ghost girl POV*

As I watch quietly from the distance this brunnette boy that resembles my lover Takato who died with me in the car crash year ago. I don't know,but I feel attracted to this guys...Is it because he resembles Taki and has the same nickname as him and love to wear those ridiculous go-gogles they love to wear and they both love soccer. She was confused she wanted ethernity with her lover Takato,but she doesn't know if Takato was reicarnated to this boy she is looking at and she smiles sadly and dissapear in the wind.

*End of Ghost gir POV*

*Ghost boy aka Takato's POV*

As I look at this blonde girl talk to her friend she reminds me of my lover Jeri she use to think the same when me and her dated in High school she was really shy one,but dedicated to achieve her goals. I look down sadly its all my fault that she died...She died with me so I look at this blonde girl she may not has Jeris hair color,but she has her eye color emerald. As I dissapear I look at her and smirk my next pray.

*End of Takato's POV*

*Branden's POV*

As I finish my talk with Taky I could sense that he was afraid,but of what I knew he wasnt afraid of being watch...Okay maybe a little and the other part is that maybe he doesnt want to loose Zoe. Tch this guy should learn to speak up his emotions,cuz I know Zoe is different than May she wants to hear those words,but Taky being the shy one wont say them what a DRAG! Ugh As I look at the 2 Tuxedos me and Taky are going to wear at the party I can feel that me and my best friend will have a crazy experience today.

*End of Brandens POVS*

*May's POVS*

I hate seeing Zoe so defeated I know Taky wont stop loving her,cuz people tell me I'm dense,but I have my secrets to wink. Branden nows me since we were babies,but I meet Zoe when she was in middle school and people were bullying,cuz she came from a different country. She thought me Italian at first,but when I got to know her better she was a really sweet heart. So since the beginning of High school I promised myself to protect her as a sister even if she is older then her by months. But she can't get a feeling that someone watching not her,but Zoe. As she says good bye to Zoe and walks to her house giddy inside. I tell myself"I can't wait for the party!"I giggles to myself as I walk the streets of this chilly night.

*Ends of May's PoV*

*Taky's POV*

I didn't know how those days went by fast and I'm in front of Branden's house with my date Zoe. She looks extremly gorgeous with that lavender dress that stop mid thight and how the collar of the dress looks like a necklace and oh her waist a lavender belt with a butterfly desing on the of it. I couldnt stop gawking on how beatiful my date looks. And she notices my action and starts acting quiete weird for me...Well lets put it this way SHE WAS NEVER SHY TOWARDS ME. It was always the oppesite I'm the shy one,but she look cute acting shy I'll admit that. As I take her hand and give her a soft squeeze to tell her I wont leave her side today when I was about to knock at the Branden opens the other grinning like a maniac and his date behind him giggling like crazy. I raise one of my eyebrows at him confused.

Brandend grabs my hands thats interwind with Zoe and drags us upstairs to his room with May following behind him still giggling.

I ask"Why are you taking us to your room?I see him turn around still having that creepy grin on his face.

Branden says"Well so we could speak of course! I have Ethan and Cristal as the watchers of the party while we 4 talk!"He said really hyper. I know it's a bad idea putting Ethan in charge of a party,but Crystal there she can control him. Me and B-boy know he has a huge crush on Crystal and wants to win her heart. As I was going to answer Zoe ask him innocently"Why are we going to talk Birch?"

Branden twitches again,but answers"Cuz it's time for you guys to say it!"I was confused on what he was talking about and I see May nodding at Zoe while she blushes deep red. Hold on I'm so confused! Ugh Branden and hi crazy stuff. But something felt different when we entered his romm even he notice it,but what creep me out was that Zoe was giggling.

I ask"Are u okay Zoe?"Zoe looks at me with a confused expression.

And she says"Whos Zoe?"Me and Brendan and May look at her confused and shock.

Branden says"Orimoto stop playing with us"I look at May and I see she lost color on her face I wonder why?

Zoe says"I'm not Zoe,if u look at the girl behind you boy you will understand*She points at May and May tenses up,in an instence Branden is next to her before she faints.

May glares at Zoe"What have you done to her!"Zoe looks at her thatn at me and smiles warmly while she says this.

Zoe"I took possesion of her so I could be with my lover"She giggles. I look at her

And ask her"Your lover so your are a ghost looking for your lover?"My blood boils and I glare at her and say this icily"Why dont you use another body,Zoe doesnt deserve this!"While the fake Zoe or Poses takes a mirror out and shows me something in was Zoe! She was fading little by little.

Zoe says"My name is Jeri and the lover Im talking about is you Takuya Kanbara"I look at her shock written of my face same with the others.

I say"W-hat!"She looks at me and smiles sadly.

Jeri says"You ex lover Zoe is fading in to the darkness quickly maybe,cuz of her thought"But more pressure came and more surprises I see Zoe spirit next to a boys spirit. As I was going to hug the boy spirit stops.

Boy spirit"My name is Takato and I want my lover Jeri to return to me so you can have your lover back or you wont ever see her again*points at Zoe. I was shocked and afraid I didnt want to loose her,bt I look at Jeri she came out of nowhere and yet my heart feels emotions to this gir.

That's when I heard Branden's foots steps.

Branden says"Are you crazy Takuya! Zoe was your first crush,girlfriend and love" He is right!

I Say"Ill give your lover in return give me Zoe back."I see Jeri look at me confused,but I see Takato shaking his head saying no

Takato says"Give me my lover or Zoe wil perrish" I sigh I never thought I was going to say this,but screw it!

I say"What if I let you posses my body so I could be with Zoe and you can be with Jeri"I said this while looking at Zoe who was shedding some tears.

May comes screaming with tears on her face"No! I want Zoe to come back to life!"I look at her with a sad smile of mines I see Branden walking to me.

Branden says"Don't do this Takuya please we can work this out!" I gave him the same smile I gave May and turn to Takato knowing that Zoe is looking at me while crying...Thats when I hear her voice burst out those words of passion.

Zoe with tears on her face says"I dnt want the love of my life to die for me. I can't accept what your requesting Taky!" I get pissed off thats when those words I never thought were going to leave my mouth.

I say"I love you with all my heart! I would be happy with you no matter what! If were together thats what matter the most!"She was shocked to her this from me,but it was all true. But I look at booth ghost were smiling eachother thats when takato speaks that him and his lover Jeri are ghost of Halloween confessions and that this year they choose Zoe and me,cuz both of us were hiding are true feelings for eachother. I hear Branden and May sigh in relief in the back.

Branden comes up to Takato and asks"Can you return Zoe to normal?"I see Takato sighing taking this as a bad sign

And he says"The only way for Zoe to return back to her normal self is to get her heart broken by her thru love so that they can spend their lifes healing it or leave her to die in peice..What are you going to choose Takuya?" I sigh and get near Jeri

I said to Takato"This!"I kissed Jeri passionetly while I hear Zoe screaming with grief noticing that I broke her heart. I keep repeating in my head Im sorrys. When I stop and notice that Zoe dissapears I start to panic thats when I notice that her body falls and I catch her quickly,but I continue to panic cuz she doesnt wake up amd I see that both Jeri and Takato are holding hands before dissapearing. In a few seconds later Zoe wakes up I was so happy until she slaps me hard,but smile nevertheless

I say"What was that for!"I look down hidning my pouting face and I hear her giggle.

Zoe says"Cuz you kissed Jeri" I gave her a"Oh" and she contines to giggles while I rub my left cheek were she slap me. That when Branden and May realize that is almost midnight on Halloween day and there was like 5 minutes. He leaves me alone with Zoe,cuz the party cant end without him that when May giggles at his stupid remark. She smiles at me and I lean to kiss her,but she stops putting to fingers on my lips.

Zoe asks"When you were kissing Jeri,did you abot kissing only her?" I chuckle

I Say"No Zoe I was imaginating that I was kissing you only you"Suddenly she tackles me into a kiss and I fell backwards,but still kissing her passionetly. Thats when Branden comes and see us in that position.

Branden says"Guys guys this is my room my hiding place please I dnt want any cream at the covers"Winks at us playfully beofre leaving. Zoe and I were deep scarlet,but we started laughing hard. We decide to go to the party and enjoy it, with the girl of my dreams and love.

*Elsewhere*

Jeri looks at the new couple that were afraid to come together and taps Takatos shoulder to get his attention when she does she points at Ethan and Crystial a new couple they have to put together and as well confess there feelings. Takato kisses her on the lips softly and chuckles while she giggles and the dissaper into the night holding hands.

* * *

><p>(Thanks To Teddy Bear for the great Ideas couldnt done it without her! ;3)<p>

R&R Please~ :3


End file.
